


Time Alone

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smut, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo never truly get any alone time. Good thing Hux has a few sick days to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaisfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaisfree/gifts).



Nights alone with Hux were very hard to come back. He was constantly busy with running his crew and making sure that everything was in perfect condition that it must be very exhausting for him. It also did not help that he was far too busy making plans involving Starkiller base. Now that had put a real crimp in their sex life. He was up all the time doing work. Even when they were supposed to be in bed together, relaxing, he was on that stupid data pad working through elaborate plans of galaxy wide domination. 

Of course it was the same with Kylo Ren. He was either destroying the ship with his temper tantrums or trying to search for map fragments to Luke Skywalker. It also did not help that Snoke required most of his attention for training purposes. Hux had noticed that he seemed rather fatigued, more so than normal due to the intense training work outs. Normally Kylo would be the one to try and start something, but in the middle of it he would fall asleep. 

It just appeared that neither man would be able to spend any personal time together. 

Hux was going to change that tonight. He set aside an entire day for himself, in a guise that he is sick. No one thought any differently of their leader since he honestly works a hell of lot harder than they do. It is fine that he take one sick day as a personal day. No one needs to know that he plans on having sex with Ren. That is his personal business. He just wanted to spend time with this man-child he decides to spend his personal time with. There was something about him that Hux found attractive. Perhaps it as the power or maybe it was the way he can be gentle only towards him. Hux can only try and figure out what the other man thinks of him. Kylo is really bad at expressing his thoughts. 

Now as he organized the room to create a somewhat romantic work environment he wondered if Kylo will appreciate all his hard work. It gets as romantic as it can get on the Finalizer. Now all he is missing is the Knight of Ren himself. Fuck. Where is he? Normally he shows up at this time. There is no way he is going to wait around here all night for the infuriating man. 

Instead he used his comm. to send Kylo a message informing him to come to their quarters immediately. Now he just had to wait. Good thing he did not have to wait long until Ren busted through the door looking very angry and irritated. Good. That will make tonight so much better. 

“Lord Ren,” he said. “So glad you were able to make it here.”

Kylo removed his helmet, letting it drop to the floor. He stared at Hux, trying to register what was going through his mind. Hux looked irritated. That was nothing new. But there is a reason as to why he seemed nervous, or this is something different. “God Kylo you are really dense,” he complained. He began stripping off his clothing. “That dumb look on your face says it all.” He threw his gloves on the bed. He then turned around and sat on the bed. He looked at Kylo over his body. He licked his lips. “You’re the master of reading the feelings of people, what am I feeling?” 

“Irritated,” Kylo deadpanned. He began stalking over to the ginger haired man. “But perhaps it’s because I’m not cluing in that you are as horny as hell.” He smirked kneeling in front of him. “And you put all this work into making this ship oh so very romantic.” 

Hux did do a fantastic job in his room. Candles lit around the room. He also had all the supplies that they needed for whatever Hux had in mind. He had some idea about what the man wanted to do. He ran his fingers along the boots reaching the top. He slowly began to unzip them. Slowly, oh so slowly did he remove them from Hux’s legs. Next was the other boot, which went about the same way as the first. 

Once the boots were off Kylo backed away to begin taking off his gloves. “General, what is it you wish from me?” He asked. Kylo stood up beginning to remove the rest of his clothing. Hux watched as the clothes came off falling to the floor. The General held up his hands when the man had come to the part of his ridiculous outfit where it showed the suspenders and crop top. Hux hated to admit it, but he actually like that part of his outfit. 

“I want you ravish me,” he told him. Hux reached his hands out running them along the straps pulling them a little. “Fuck me so hard that I see stars that are not out there.” He let it hit against him. The sound it made against his skin was very nice. 

Kylo smirked down at the sitting General. “As you wish,” he said using the Force to pushed Hux up the bed. The hands were restrained above his head. 

Hux won’t like that he liked it when he used the force. Only Kylo knew the way the Force made him feel. He loved the surge of power that he felt simply because it was unique. Ren knew all the ways that turned Hux on by using his ability. Next Kylo began working the General’s pants off. He slid them off easily, tossing the grey slacks to the floor. Hux looked at the knight as he licked up the shaft of Hux’s cock. A soft moan left him. His body began to heat up a little and his cock stiffened. He needed the rest of his clothe off. It was not helping that the man sucking him off is not doing a thing about it. 

His tongue ran along the head, teasing the slit. Hux moaned, head lulling to the side resting on his arms. He allowed the knight do what he pleased. Kylo began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks. Ren was always so good at sucking cock. It was one of the many talents he had that he always exploited. It made him go over the edge. Hux gasped when he felt Ren grab his balls, rolling them in his hands. It felt too good. Damn Kylo for having such a good mouth. It was so talented it annoyed him. Fuck Kylo Ren. 

Well, that is actually what he wanted to do. But he actually wanted to be fucked by him. He allowed Ren to have his fun, but he really wanted to get it on tonight. To his surprise he stopped suddenly. He stood up, allowing the Force bonds to release him. Hux took this as his queue to remove the rest of his clothing. Kylo did the same. Now both were completely naked. Both looked at each other, clearly enjoying the sight of their bodies. Kylo crawled on the bed to get closer to Hux. For a moment he just loved the sight of the blush on his body. 

“You are amazingly sexy,” he whispered before bringing him into a bruising kiss. Hux wrapped his arms around him to bring the man closer. Their clashed in a raging war, much like their work relationship. Both of them fighting for complete and utter control, but both being perfectly content with how it was. They broke away the kiss to get some air. Kylo began nibbling at Hux’s neck. He was careful not to get leave any marks behind or else Hux will have his pretty little head. 

“Of course I am,” he agreed. Kylo snorted a little. “Now, can we continue?” Kylo used the Force to bring the lube over into his hands. Hux raised an eyebrow. This man loved to be a show-off. “Is there anything you don’t use your abilities for?”

Kylo seemed to think about while he unscrewed the lid. He gathered a little bit in his hands, letting it heat up a little bit. “When I kill people,” he answered. He brought the digits to his entrance. 

Hux laughed before gasping at the intruding finger. “Y-yeah,” he gritted his teeth getting use to it. “I’ve seen you kill with the Force.” 

“I could prepare you with the Force,” Kylo quipped back. Hux glared at him. The man had a stupid, playful smirk on his face. “But I won’t since I like preparing you myself.” 

He worked the single finger, pumping it in and out. Slowly he added the second on. He could not believe by how tight Hux was. Well, it had been a few weeks since they have actually be together like this. Kylo watched the facial expressions change in him as he continued to work him open. Next he added the third digit. 

Hux began pushing himself onto the fingers trying to get off. Kylo crooked his fingers just right hitting the sweet little. After a few minutes prepping, watching the ginger fuck himself he felt like it was ready for his cock. He took them out, if not difficultly. Hux was always so greedy. He used a generous amount of lube on his penis. No need to harm him while they are having fun. Kylo placed the head at his entrance. Hux tensed up a little, but relaxed. It is not they have never done this before, but the sheer size of Kylo always surprised him. 

Slowly he started pushing inside him. Hux’s back arched off the bed, moans escaped his mouth. It was like a symphony to Ren’s ears. His noises were like a song that he could never get tired of. He kissed the ginger once he was fully inside him. Kylo waited a few moments until he knew that Hux was used to the feeling of having his ass full. It was a beautiful sight if he ever saw one. He was red from his cheeks to his chest. This is how Kylo liked to see Hux. He loved the whole flustered and horny look on him. 

Kylo licked down his chest. When he came to the nipples he bit one of them lightly while a free hand pinched the other one. More lovely noises erupted from him. Fuck he was fantastic. He moved his hips quickly sending a shiver of pain mixed with pleasure through Hux’s spine. There was no time for slowly thrusting into someone to get used to the massive cock. No. Kylo began quick thrusts into him very fast while hitting the sweet spot every time. Hux writhed with each thrust. His head was thrown back, clearly enjoying everything. 

He suddenly stopped pounding into him. Hux groaned glaring death rays at the man. How dare he stop. “You know,” he began shallowly going in and out. Hux almost whined because this is not what he wanted. “I’ve had an image of your riding my cock for the past couple days. Dare you to make it a reality?” 

Hux looked up at the man with a look that read he was completely done with him. However, since he did take a sick day to be with him and they have not been like this in weeks. Hux decided to let Lord Ren indulge just a little bit. “Fine,” he agreed. 

It did not take long for them to flip positions where Kylo had his head leaning against the bed frame looking up at him with a smirk displayed prominently on his face. Hux waited to slap it off his face. He did just that sending his hand against that beautiful face. His face stung a little at the sudden contact. “What was that for?” Kylo asked. Oh it appears the Knight of Ren is not happy. 

“I really hate your face sometimes,” Hux answered. “But I had my fun. Now, it’s your turn.” 

He began to go up and down on his cock, morning as his prostate was hit. Kylo seemed to be enjoying this all too much as well. His head was thrown back, a little bit of drool was coming out of his mouth. Normally it is the other way around, however he liked this just as well. It felt good. Just seeing how the man is just a wreck. Kylo positioned his body so that he could thrust up more into Hux. Both men were now moaning messes. Hux could only think about what he looked like. 

Kylo on the other hand looked amazing like this. The knight being at his mercy fit him so well. Hux leant down a little to properly kiss Ren. “I’m really fucking close,” the General said. A hand reached down to a hand that was on his hips. Kylo took the hit and began pumping around Hux’s cock. He moaned loudly. His cock has not gotten that much attention since it started. Hux continued to ride the man under him. He then felt something inside him. Cum. With Kylo cum filling his ass he came almost right away. 

Now the white substance was all over Kylo’s chest. Hux looked down at the other man, breathing very heavily. “No warning? Really?” He asked a little bit irritated. He would go ahead and clean himself up, but he felt like that it would be a pointless task. 

“Like it really matters,” Kylo said suddenly flipping their positions again. “It’s like we are stopping any time soon.” 

“If you’re going to fuck me again go ahead,” he said. Kylo did a thrust inside him. Fuck he wondered how he has so much energy. Hux arched his back. “I really hate you.” 

“I know.” 

\----------

Hours passed until both men were completely exhausted. Hux was lying down looking at the ceiling. He was completely tired. All that ran through his mind is how fucking good it felt to actually be with Kylo. It did feel oh so good. He watched as Ren went to his bathroom. He came back with a wet wash cloth along with a first aid kit. Hux almost forgot that the man accidently scratched him up. At least all of this will be hidden under his uniform when he returned. 

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned down kissing his General gently. Often times both men forgot that it is the tender moments that matter more than the rough sex. Though Hux admired his hand work with the angry, red marks on his back. It brought a little pride to him. Right now he was enjoying being pampered by the other man. He was knew how to treat him. He cleaned up him up. Hux hummed happily. He should really make Kylo do this sort of thing for him more often. Of course that would involve getting more injuries on his body and he was not about to do that. 

Ren continued with run the washcloth over his body making sure that he was as clean as Hux liked it. Once he felt like he was clean Kylo got some bacta and bandages. “You can be so gentle sometimes,” Hux commented. Kylo snorted a little. That was really graceful of him. “What would other people think if they ever see a brave Knight of Ren sweating while being ridden by the General of the First Order?” 

“That I’m a lucking bastard that gets to fuck the General of the First Order on a regular basis,” he commented with a smirk. 

“Lucky,” Hux sighed. He looked up at him. The General didn’t really think lucky. He thought of it more as two power houses coming together due to mutual hate that turned into a mutual need to get that mutual anger out that somehow turned to a weird romance. Hux used the word mutual a lot. It is the only way that describes what weird attraction they felt for one another. Despite their rock work relationship, their personal relationship was actually sort of healthy. 

“You use mutual way too much,” Kylo said suddenly. Right. Hux often forgot that he sort of reads his mind. He finished cleaning him up. “Alright, get on your back.” He used the force to bring some message oil into his hands. Hux did as he was told. His head lay on the pillow. He felt Kylo run his hands over his back beginning to rub little circles. Hux relaxed into the man’s menstruations.“General, you are so tense.” 

“It’s all stress you have caused,” Hux remarked back. Ren laughed. “It’s not funny. Tonight was actually relaxing. Once you decided to show your sorry ass.” 

“My ass is sorry,” Kylo said. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Hux relaxed as he continued to pamper him. Seriously, Hux should not be enjoying this as much as he is, but it is nice. There is still something nagging on the back of his mind. He could not get his mind truly out of work. That is the only thing keeping him from relaxing. “Please stop thinking about nonsense. That is completely unlike you.” 

“You think about nonsense all the time,” he replied. 

“You want to know how I truly feel about you, not work,” Kylo said. “I think this message should be proof enough to show how much I care about you.”

“Joke is on you, I was thinking about work,” Hux laughed. Kylo slapped his ass. Hux gasped a little. “Well, I know what you think about me. It’s not exactly a secret. You clearly know what I think of you.” 

“You find me sexy,” he answered to the non-existent question. He leaned down kissing his shoulder. God he loved these freckles. “You know I would destroy people for you.” 

“You know I would destroy planets for me,” Hux said. “But maybe for you.” 

“Always a romantic,” Kylo said. He stopped rubbing and decided to lie down beside him. He brought Hux into his arms. “But you know I truly would be lost without you. I might be difficult working with, but there is honestly no one else that can handle me.” 

“I know,” he smiled. Hux turned around to face Kylo Ren. He looked at those dark eyes. Those wondrous eyes that held so much power. It was a miracle they put aside hate to let something else grow into their cold hearts. “But also know that if you were to ever die in battle I would never forgive you. I will chase after you in the afterlife just to kill you again.” 

“Hux, you are the only one allowed to see me at my weakest,” he said. “You should be honored.” 

Hux laughed. “And you should be honored to see my weakness,” he said. 

“You should take more sick days,” Kylo said. “You’re so much more relaxed.” 

Hux rolled his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes. Moments like this, between him and Kylo, don’t last forever. It is important to cherish these moments for as long as they can. Besides tomorrow when both men return to their duties it will be back to yelling at one another. That part is fine with their relationship. It makes it all the more exciting when they are alone with closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do both promts! I hope they are as good as you hope they would be! You are a wonderful person! Stay amazing!!


End file.
